Destinos entrelazados
by city of sugarcubes
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic. "Quien iba a decirle a una joven Annabeth, que acabaría asi" Dejad review por favor :)
1. Chapter 1

** Capítulo 1. (Annabeth's POV)**

Aquella mañana me desperté medio anonadada. Era el primer día del curso. Me puse el uniforme.

"Genial" pensé "Primer día de instituto."

Había pasado la mayor parte del verano con Thalia, yendo a la piscina, saliendo, quedando en nuestras casas... había sido un gran verano. En realidad, desde que conozco a Thalia, todo el tiempo había sido genial, hasta que, en mitad del verano ella, la última persona que pensé que nunca hablaría de ese tema, lo hizo. Chicos. Estábamos en su casa, a mediados del verano, comiendo un helado cuando ella, de repente, soltó:

"Annabeth, debo decirte algo. Eres mi mejor amiga y tal, y no te lo pienso ocultar"

Por supuesto, yo le respondí como una verdadera amiga abría hecho:

"Lo que quieras Thalia, para eso estoy"

"Me he enamorado de Nico Di Angelo"

Y mi cara, literalmente, se vió como si se me hubiera desaflojado la mandíbula.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Nico Di Angelo? No hablarás en serio Thalia"

"No he hablado más en serio"

Y a partir de ahí, la mayoría de nuestras "tardes de chicas" se convirtieron en "Thalia, Nico, y la rubia que los acompañaba". Thalia empezó a comportarse como las chicas tontas de las que siempre nos reíamos, y se convirtió en la réplica de Rachel Dare pero en gótico.

Y así seguimos, Thalia tonteando con Nico... incluso me había remplazado a mi. ¡A mi que soy su mejor amiga! Y hoy se va a sentar con Nico. Por supuesto, no me enfado. Comprendo que esta enamorada y todo eso... pero bueno. Sonó el timbre y me despedí de mi padre con un beso en la mejilla. En la puerta me encontré a Thalia, con su pelo negro super corto tras la oreja, dejando ver su piercing, sus ojos azules centelleando de emoción, y una camiseta, unos pantalones y unas zapatillas negras a juego.

-Buuuuenos días Annie.

-No me digas Annie, Thalia.

-Vale. Adivina quien nos espera en la esquina.

-Oh, dejame pensar, no se, quiza... ¿Nico -aguafiestas- Di Angelo?

-Si, pero no es un agua.. ¡Ah! ¿Tengo bien el pelo?

-Ya te pereces a Rachel. "Oh, osea, mirad ese chico, caería rendido a mi" -dije, lo más perfecto que podía imitar su voz.

Thalia rió.

-Ya claro.

Despues de hacer un gesto de insiferencia, Thalia se encontró con Nico, le dió un abrazo demasiado fuerte, y se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre el GTA V, el juego favorito de Nico, del que Thalia jugaba solo por, según ella, ganar puntos. Y yo me quede detras de ellos. Mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, un chico se chocó contra mi y me tiró mi ejemplar de "Matemáticas avanzadas, volumen II" que llevaba en la mano. En seguida me giré, dispuesta a gritarle, cuando ví que tenia el libro en la mano y me lo estaba ofreciendo. El chico llevaba la sudadera naranja con la C del equipo de fútbol del instituto, junto con unos vaqueros. Su pelo era negro azabache, con unos ojos verdes que era sin duda, lo que más resaltaba de su cara.

-Perdona, no te había visto. Y eso que es dificil no ver a una chica tan bonita como tu.

Lo primero que pense es que era un descarado. Luego supuse que era educado. Y acabe pensando que era un descarado. Le cogi el libro de las manos bruscamente, le dije "Gracias" en un tono un poco borde y me fui de alli. Llegue a mi aula y me sente justo detras de Nico y Thalia, evitando escuchar los trucos que había que hacer para evitar que te metan en la carcel o algo asi. En esto, que llego Rachel Dare y su trupe de pijas e irritantes, que pasaron por mi lado echandome miradas despectivas. Seguidamente, llego el equipo de futbol y, para mi sorpresa, estaba el chico del libro, que entró el último. Todos sus amigos ya tenían su sitio y, para mi tormento, el único sitio libre era el de al lado mio. Se puso a hablar con sus amigos y, cuando faltaban 5 minutos para la entrada del profesor, se sentó. Se quedo asi un rato. Yo intando ignorarle. El haciendo el vacio. Hasta que dijo, no sin una sonrisa:

-Me llamo Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. (Annabeth's POV)**

-Me llamo Percy Jackson.

No supe que hacer, esto me pilló por sorpresa. No se cuanto tiempo transcurrio hasta que le dije, embobada:

-Yo soy Annabeth.

Debería estar enfadada por lo que me dijo antes, se aprovechó de mi. Pero estaba siento tan simpático... No, ni pensarlo. Podría ser todo lo amable que quisiera, pero yo no quería volver a pasar por lo de la otra vez.

-Encantado. Y quería disculparme de nuevo por lo de antes. No pretendía molestar.

Iba a responderle de forma venenosa cuando entro Gleeson Hedge, el profesor de gimnasia.

-Buenos dias. Yo seré vuestro tutor, y las cosas van a cambiar. Por ejemplo... -empezo a decir una lista de cosas "Prohibidas", y dijo lo que yo mas me temia- y, por ultimo, nada de cambiarse de sitio. Haberlo pensado antes de sentaros con alguien que no os cae bien.

La mirada de Percy se fue inconscientemente hacia mi. Tendria que aguantar a este chico durante todo el curso.

**Percy's POV**

Al salir de clase, los chicos de mi equipo me esperaron. Tenía una ligera suposición de que querían hablar de algo y, seguramente, aporrearme después. Pero ese no era el caso. A la cabeza iba Leo Valdez que es, como si dijeramos, mi segundo de abordo. Leo es un chico de pelo marrón, al igual que sus ojos, y tez morena. Es de origen latino.

-Jackson. La próxima vez que quieras que una chica como Annie te trate bien, pregunta a alguien con experiencia en estas cosas, ¿vale?

-¿Por qué le llamas Annie? ¿Y por qué, según tu, querría yo eso?

-En primer lugar, le digo Annie porque es mi amiga desde los seis años. Y, en respuesta a tu siguiente pregunta, ni yo lo se tío. Es algo de tu y tu vida personal. Pero claro, también esta Rachel, aunque...

-Ya dejé claro que no estoy interesado en Rachel.

-Mira, los viérnes y los fines de semana, Frank, Nico y yo quedamos algunas chicas, y entre esas chicas esta Annie. Solemos salir, en general, en pareja. Y Annie, pues no tiene a nadie.

-¿Y por qué me dices eso?

-Porque, quizá tu podrías ganarte la confianza de Annie en clase y salir con nosotros. No hace falta en modo novios. Solo, que no se sienta incómoda si tu estas en el grupo. Solo amigos. Dado que tu te pasas las tardes en casa leyendo y viendo pelis. ¿Que me dices?

-Que yo intentaré llevarme bien con ella. Y no solo por salir con vosotros. Si no porque, si lo piensas, va a ser mi compañera de mesa durante todo el curso, y quiero tener un curso agradable.

**Annabeth's POV**

Volví a casa yo sola, dado que Thalia estaba con Nico, y sentía que lo único que hacía era estorbar ahí con ellos. Llegué a casa y cogí el móvil. Entré en Whatsapp y tenía un mensaje de un número que no estaba en mi guía. Que, enseguida, supe de quien era.

_ Hola. Annabeth, me gustaría que quedáramos en el Café que hay frente a la librería a las seis. ¿Te apetece? P.J.__ツ_

Este chico no entedía, al parecer, que no _necesitaba_ chicos en mi vida. Pero la curiosidad me puede, y tuve que aceptar.

_Claro que iré. ¿Acaso lo dudabas? Annabeth _

Me vestí y me puse una camiseta y unos shorts. Y salí disparada hacia el Café.

Allí, no pude evitar ver que, unos ojos verdes y juguetones me miraban desde una mesa para dos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

Estuve a punto de irme porque me llegaron las nauseas. Pero es que verle, un chico tan guapo esperándome, a mí... Y alejar este pensamiento de mi cabeza. ¿Es que no aprendí la lección? Finalmente, me había visto, y no tuve más remedio que ir. Conforme me iba acercando, más grande era su sonrisa. Al fin, llegue y me senté y, secamente, le dije:

-¿Que querias?

**Percy's POV**

Estaba loco. No tuve que haberle pedido su número a Leo. No tuve que haberle enviado un mensaje. Pero lo hice. Por que me di cuenta de que esa chica era todo lo que quería. Aunque un poco borde, por no decir demasiado. La ví, con su pelo rubio ondulado suelto sobre sus hombros, una camiseta color mar y esas converse grises que tanto me gustan. Simplemente, perfecta a su manera. Se acercó y se sentó. Me había dicho algo, pero no la oí, asi es que repitió:

-Mmm... ¿Percy? -me gustaba la manera en que ella decía mi nombre- ¿Por que querias que viniera?

-¡Oh! Em... verás, solo quiero conocerte mejor.

-Porque...

-Porque, en fin, si vamos a estar juntos el curso entero lo justo sería que lo pasemos de forma agradable.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Y bien, ¿que quieres saber?

-El por que no te caigo bien.

Me lanzo una mirada fria.

-¿Por qué supones que no me caes bien?

-Porque me evitas.

-Yo no te evito.

-Pero te pasa algo conmigo

En esto, que llegó el camarero. Instantaneamente, dijo:

-Una coca-cola por favor.

-Otra para mí.

Garabateó en su libreta y se fue. Empecé a impacientarme. Estuvimos callados durante dos minutos. Al final, dijo:

-Y bien, ¿algo que añadir?

-Si. -dijo para mi sorpresa- ¿Te importaría si saliera con vosotros? Ya sabes, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Thalia...

-Eh, claro, ¿por qué debería importarme?

Llegó el camarero y nos dió una coca-cola con pajita a cada uno.

-Eh... -dije- ¿me das la pajita azul?

Ella se echó a reir. Tenía la risa más bonita y contagiosa que podrías imaginar jamás. Sonreí con ella, y dije:

-Es en serio.

-Toma -dijo entre risas.

"Vaya-pensé-eso ha sido un gran comienzo."

Nos tomamos nuestras bebidas y nos fuimos de aquel lugar. Estuvimos paseando por un parque cercano, y en cierto punto, ella dijo que tenía que irse a casa, que era tarde, y que mañana nos veríamos en clase. Vaya, eso si que me sorprendió. Que fuera tan amable de repente. Pero en fin, mejor mientras durara.


	4. Chapter 4

** Tengo que advertir, que en este capítulo se insinúan cosas. Si a alguien le molesta, de verdad, lo siento. Pero es que así, la historia se hace más interesante y jugosa. ¿Se necesita un poco de todo, cierto?**

** Annabeth's POV**

Llegué a casa y subí a mi habitación. Era tarde, así que me puse el pijama y me senté en la cama a leer. Pero no podía concentrarme. Estaba pensando en Percy otra vez. Digo otra vez porque desde que me separé de el en el parque, desde que me hizo reir de tal forma en aquella cafetería, no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Sentía como si sus ojos verdes todavía estuvieran ahí, atentos a cada movimiento o palabra que yo hiciera. Apagué la luz. Ese día no cené. Pero no me podía dormir porque de repente, y sin quererlo, el recuerdo de Chris llegó a mi cabeza.

"_Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Chris y yo habíamos sido más que amigos en los últimos meses. Todos los días que teníamos libres quedábamos y nos veíamos. Aún recuerdo cuando me besó por primera vez. Yo estaba en el parque, y él llegó. Por aquel entonces, solo éramos amigos. Estaba triste porque mi madre había muerto. Se sentó junto a mi en un banco. Me habló, y yo le expliqué, y él lo comprendió. Me puse a llorar, y puso su dedo bajo mi barbilla. Hizo que yo le mirara a los ojos. Y vi el deseo contenido desde hace tiempo. Y después de que yo le contemplara durante unos instantes, acercó su boca a la mía. Al principio me quedé parada. Chris, mi amigo de toda la vida, me estaba besando en un banco del parque. No muy romántico, pero lo suficiente como para que yo siguiera con el beso. Lo dicho, creo que fueron casi cinco meses. Hasta que un día que habíamos quedado él no venía. Me preocupé y lo llamé. Nada. Comunicando. Me fui a casa y a los diez minutos, recibí una llamada de su madre. Descolgué, y lo único que fue capaz de decir sin que las lágrimas la bloquearan fue: Él ha muerto._

_ Y ahí fue cuando estallé en lágrimas. Él, _mi _Chris, ya no estaba. Salí de casa corriendo, llorando. Llegué a casa de Chris y encontré a su madre, con su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Me quedé mirando hasta que la madre de Chris me dijo: acércate. Y perdí el control. Me puse a besarlo, a llorar sobre él mientras lo abrazaba. Le pregunté a su madre como había pasado, y ella dijo: accidente de coche. Y yo pensé que, ojalá, aquellos bastardos que me quitaron a Chris lo pasaran peor que él. _

_ Y me prometí a mi misma, que evitaría volver a hacerme más daño así, intentar no enamorarme"._

Hasta este momento, he sido arrogante y desagradable para evitar que la gente se fije en mí. Pero llegó Percy, y es como si algo estuviera cambiando. Como si mis defensas se debilitarán. Como si Percy fuera mi gran pecado, mi manzana. Las lágrimas se me saltaron. Al fin y al cabo, no podría estar apartada de los chicos por siempre. ¿O si?

Me dio un ataque de tristeza, e hice algo que nunca pensé que llegaría a hacer. Le envié un mensaje a Percy.

_Percy, ¿te importaría recogerme mañana?_ _Me imagino que _

_ sabes donde vivo. Por favor, responde. A._

No se porque lo hice, la verdad, pero enseguida mi movil sonó, declarando que había un nuevo mensaje.

_Claro, Ann. Te recojo a menos cuarto. Nos vemos._

Sonreí involuntariamente. Estaba a punto de ponerme a dormir, cuando mi tono de llamada sonó. Descolgué y me encontré la voz de Thalia desde el otro lado.

-Eh, ¿Annie?

-Que quieres, es tarde.

-Mmm... Verás, me preguntaba si podrías fingir que estoy durmiendo en tu casa. Al menos, ahí es donde le he dicho a mi madre que estaba.

-¿Qué? Thalia, ¿donde estas?

-En casa de Nico, es difícil de explicar.

-Thalia, ¿que haces allí?

-Nada que te importe, Annie. Veamos, ¿que harías tu, en un supuesto de que estuvieras en casa de Percy, sin padres, y de noche?

Me ruboricé solo de pensarlo. Agradecí que estuvieramos hablando por teléfono, así no me ve la cara.

-¿Y por qué de Percy? A que viene eso Thalia, yo no pensé que tu podrías... con dieciseis años...

-Para el carro, Chase. He dicho Percy porque sé lo que digo. Y creemé, él solo tiene un año más. ¿Qué podría pasar?

-Podría pasar, que si no usas, pues eso, podrías quedarte...

-¡Eh! Annabeth, no vamos a hacer _**eso**_, solo vamos a jugar al GTA V... que mal pensada eres mujer. Aunque a lo mejor, si tengo suerte, se podría colar algún beso que otro, peeero eso ya mismo se sabrá. Mañana te informo. Sabes que te quiero.

-Si, y estate tranquila, yo te cubro. Adiós.

-Chao.

Esa noche no dormí bien, pero me desperté lo más radiante que pude. Me puse el aburrido uniforme naranja y gris. Lo odio, en serio. Jersey naranja, camisa blanca, y falda gris. No es justo que los chicos puedan usar vaqueros. No tenía hambre, tan solo me hice un cola-cao. Al final pillé una magdalena. Los nervios me dan hambre. Al fin, recibí un mensaje.

_Estoy en tu puerta Ann._

Cogí la mochila y mis libros y salí. Salí y me encontré una moto esperándome. Y allí, en la moto, un chico tendiéndome un casco.

-¿Subes?

-Esto... es... ¿tuyo? -dije, sorprendida.

-¿Te ha impresionado?

Asentí levemente.

-Eso es lo que quería. -dijo, y me guiñó un ojo.

Me monté a su espalda, me puse el casco, y la moto arrancó. Fue una sensación genial. Mi pelo, ondeado por el viento, como rayos de sol dorados. Pero después, vino la sensación de que me iba a caer, y me agarré rápidamente a su cintura, lo más rápido que pude. Él pareció sorprenderse de mi gesto, porque los músculos de su espalda se apretaron, para después, volver a relajarse. Con mis manos, podía tocar sus abdominales, tan bien formados como los de un gran atleta. Aunque enseguida recordé que jugaba a fútbol. Empecé, involuntariamente a acariciarle. Cuando fui consciente de lo que hacía, enseguida paré. Y él giró su cabeza y dijo:

-No me importaría que siguieras, pero es que ya hemos llegado.

Se quitó el casco y me miró. Al ver que me quedé paralizada, me quitó el casco y me puso el pelo bien, como a él le gustaba. Y yo lo dejé así, mientras le miraba. En esto, que empezó a acercarse a mí, y yo a él. Yo apoyada en la moto, el inclinándose hacía mi, nuestros cuerpos rozándose, pero oímos una voz, y alguien de pelo rojo se abalanzó sobre Percy por la espalda.

-Peeeeercyyyyy. -dijo la voz chillona de Rachel Dare, quien estaba rodeando la cintura de Percy.- Percy, cielo, ¿donde te habías metido?

¿Cielo? No entendía nada. En esto que Percy le dijo:

-Eh, Rachel, ya hemos hablado de esto, no estoy interesado en...

-Oh, créeme, si que lo estas, guapo. -y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y ahí fue cuando las lágrimas empezaron a arder. Percy se quedó en estado de shock, mientras yo cogía mis libros del cajón de la moto y me iba. No iba a llorar. Había sido una estúpida. Si ella no le hubiera enviado un mensaje a Percy, no hubiera venido y nada de esto hubiera pasado, al menos no conmigo delante. Fui hacia clase, oyendo a Percy gritar mi nombre y correr. Me alcanzó y rodeó mis muñecas con sus manos. Y dijo:

-Annie, lo que ha pasado, Rachel y yo...

-Oye, no hace falta que me des explicaciones, ¿sabes? Obviamente, estaba equivocada y...

No pude terminar mi frase, porque Percy ya me estaba besando, allí, en mitad del pasillo. Al principio, fue una cosa rara, y delicada. Pero yo rodeé su cuello, y el me cogió de la cintura, atrayéndome más hacia él. Empezó a andar, en dirección al pasillo donde se encontraban los armarios de la limpieza, para que nadie nos viera, y yo fui detrás de él. A decir verdad, me hubiera gustado que Rachel nos hubiera visto, pero ese pasillo era mucho más íntimo. Me apoyó contra la pared, y el beso se volvió mas efusivo. De repente, me alzó, colocando mis piernas alrededor de la cintura. Algo bastante incómodo, teniendo en cuenta que yo llevaba falda, pero no me importó. Y fue cuando escuché la voz de Leo:

-Vosotros, conseguid una cama.

Me ruboricé tanto que me bajé, me separé, y miré a Leo con esa cara de "como digas algo te mato". Pareció captarlo, me guió un ojo, y se fue. Estaba acalorada. Y Percy dijo:

-Wow, eso ha sido increíble.

-Has empezado tu, te lo recuerdo.

-No me digas que no te ha gustado.

Iba a responderle de forma arrogante, pero sonriendo, cuando el timbre sonó, y lo único que pude decir fue:

-Es tarde, vamos a clase.

** Habla User:**

**El capítulo es más largo, espero que les haya gustado. No sé cuando voy a continuar con la historia, tengo bastantes exámenes esta semana, y únicamente continúo la historia poco a poco en mis ratos libres. Por favor, dejad reviews con opiniones, sugerencias, o incluso mejoras. Besos :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth's POV**

Me fui corriendo de aquel pasillo, con las mejillas encendidas, dejando allí a Percy. Sabía que lo encontraría en clase sentado a mi lado, asi que no podía evitarlo. En otro pasillo me encontré con Leo. Le abracé. Era la única persona en la que podía confiar ahora, pues Thalia no estaba. Le dije que yo no pretendía que nada de eso pasara, que había sido un incidente. El me dijo que no pasaba nada, que estaba todo bien, que no se lo iba a decir a nadie. Y que me había visto bien, enamorada. Yo traté de no pensar en eso. Pero para peor, la boca aún me sabía a salado. El salado de la boca de Percy, como si acabara de salir del mar. Y Leo era mi mejor amigo. Me estaba ayudando. Y llegó Hedge. Entré en clase aun hablando con Leo, sentado en el pupitre a mi izquierda. Y llegó Percy. Lo ví buscarme con cara de preocupación. Con ojos aflijidos. Se sentó y me dijo:

-Hey.

Lo miré interrogante. No la contesté, ya que la clase empezó, pero le dediqué, en un papel, una cara sonriente, un smile.

:)

Y, de repente, el director me llamó. Me informó de que, como delegada de tercer curso, debía enseñarle a un chico nuevo el instituto. No estaba en mis mejores condiciones después del incidente con Percy en el pasillo. Cogí al vuelo un mapa de las instalaciones y folletos informativos. El chico me esperaba en el patio. Salí y lo encontré. Tenía el pelo rubio. Rubio como el sol, muy bonito y brillante. Y sus ojos. Oh, sus ojos. Azul elétrico. El azul de las tormentas. _Precioso_, pensé. Pero no. No no no no. Si no me permitía corresponder a Percy, no iba ahora a debilitarme por ese chico. No era justo. Me acerqué a él, y lo primero que dijo fue:

-Sabía que mi guía iba a ser una chica pero, woah, no esperaba que fuera tan guapa. -me tendió su mano- Mi nombre es Jason Grace. Y tu eres...

-Annabeth Chase. -nunca pensé que mi nombre podía decirse de aquella manera tan rápida.

-Bueno, eh... ¿me enseñas esto?

-Claro.

Tardé bastante tiempo en enseñarle todo, aparte de que Jason se dedicaba a decir un comentario, al parecer gracioso, cada vez que yo decía algo. Cuando por fin terminamos, era la hora de irse a casa. Salí del instituto y me encontré con Percy esperándome.

-¿Que tal el chico nuevo? ¿Te ha hecho perder el tiempo?

-No.

Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos. Se sobresaltó. Aunque era consciente de que no eramos nada más lejano a amigos todavía.

-Uh... ¿tienes la tarde libre?

-Ajá. -no se cuando me volví tan amable. Hace unas horas trataba de evitarle.

-¿Café a las cinco?

-Allí estaré.

El resto del camino estuvimos callados, hasta que llegamos al camino que nos separaba. Ahí me sorprendí aun más de mi misma. Le besé. Un simple roce. Pero fue de mi parte. Eso es lo extraño. Y me fui.

**Percy's POV**

Uh, eso me pilló desprevenido. Annabeth, la misma Annabeth que instantes antes evitaba mirarme a la cara. Pero bueno, no me podía quejar. La citación de esta tarde era para algo tan simple, como preguntarselo. Preguntarle si quería estar conmigo. Fui a casa. Me duché y me vestí. Y a las cinco salí hacia el café. Como siempre, llegué yo primero, y me senté a esperarla en una mesa de dos. Estuve ahí un buen rato, hasta que la impaciencia me pudo, saqué mi iPhone, dispuesto a llamarla, cuando la vi aparecer. Su ondulado pelo rubio recogido en un precioso moño, que dejaba escapar unos rizos sobre su rostro. Pantalones cortos (debería estar muriendose de frio), converse grises, y una sudadera ancha verde.

Debí de tener la boca abierta, porque la escuché decir:

-Hey, Percy, ¿tengo monos en la cara?

-Eh... no, obvio. Sientate.

Llegó el camarero y pedimos Coca-cola's Lights.

-Eh veras Annabeth, yo quería hablar contigo por una simple razón.

-Tu dirás.

-Pero quiero que me prometas que, pase lo que pase, seguiremos siendo amigos.

-Claro.

-Pues... que si, bueno, tu querrías... ¿ser mi novia?

**Thalia's POV**

Había pasado toda la noche y el resto del día en casa de Nico. No habíamos ido ni al instituto. Sus padres no estaban. Su hermana, Bianca, tampoco, asi que nadie nos dijo que hacer o no. Basicamente, las primeras horas estuvimos jugando. Pero luego, tuve ese sentimiento incómodo de estar en casa del chico que me gusta, solos, y estar jugando. Asi que le dije que hiciéramos un descanso para comer. Aprovechando la ocasión, empecé a hablarle. Y no se como, me incliné hacia él y le planté un beso en toda la boca. Me retiré enseguida. Debió de gustarle, porque después él se tiró encima mia y siguió besándome. Eso me pilló totalmente desprevenida. En esto que estuvimos asi un rato, me dio un pronto, y le levanté la camiseta.

-Eh, ¿que haces?

-En serio, Nico, ¿no sabes que hago? Cuantos años tienes, mmm ¿16?

-Se a lo que lleva esto, si es eso lo que te preguntas. Pero por favor, para. Tienes un año menos que yo, y no queremos que pase tan pronto, ¿no Thals?

-A mi me da igual ¿sabes?

-¡Thalia! No deberías decir eso, y menos delante de un chico al que le gustas. Eso no hace más que aumentar el deseo.

¿Acababa de decir que me quería? ¡Bendito sea!

-Si quieres... Em, solo besos, ¿vale?

-Por supuesto. -dije. Estaba loca, lo se.

-Pero antes, no me gusta besuquear a alguien sin que ese alguien sea mi novia.

Me lo estaba proponiendo. Le besé y un "si" ahogado sonó contra su boca, y él continuó.


	6. Chapter 6

** Nico's POV**

"Bonito día", pensé.

Tenía a Thalia Grace en mi casa desde hace más de doce horas y, sorprendentemente, me encuentro besándola. Y mucho. Tras el incidente, por mi parte, de parar cuando me quitó la camiseta, todo había seguido bien. Bueno, todo lo bien que puede salir. Mi camiseta estaba tirada por algún lugar de mi casa, lo mismo con su chaqueta y su sudadera, pero no quería llegar a más, sobretodo después de decirle que no quería _eso. _Se podría decir que estaba algo arrepentido. Bueno, allí estábamos en el sofá, un lugar no muy cómodo, pero suficiente. Y a ella se le veía adorable. Ni siquiera pensamos en ir al instituto. Ah, se nos olvidó.

**Annabeth's POV**

Quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Soy una chica rara, lo sé. Primero, le evito. Después, le beso. Y ahora me paro a pensar lo que decir. Era la primera vez que alguien me dejaba sin una respuesta espontánea. Estuve pensando si en verdad me gustaba Percy.

_Hmm... probablemente. Es más, seguro. Oh, vamos, míralo. Esa cara de angelito, dispuesto a estar siempre ahí para tí... _Decía una parte de mí. Pero la otra, no hacía más que decirme: _sus ojos, azul eléctrico, su pelo del color del sol. Jason Grace. ¿Acaso vas a perder la oportunidad de estar con Jason, por el estúpido y causa-problemas de Jackson? _Y luego, otra voz que me decía: _¿Que pensaría Chris si estuviera aquí? Que pronto te has olvidado de él, ¿eh?._ "Pero Chris no está" me dije a mi misma.

Ay, nunca había tenido ese tipo de problemas.

Percy empezaba a impacientarse. Una mueca de pena se dibujó en su antes cargado de valor rostro. Y entonces, esa sensación loca se desató dentro de mí. Me levanté, fui hacia su asiento, dando la vuelta a la mesa. Me planté de frente a él, él mirándome desde su silla, no sabría decir si asustado, enojado, o preocupado. Y la madre de todas las locuras llegó, y me sentí como si la más potente adrenalina hubiese sido inyectada en mi. Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

**Leo's POV**

Se hizo ya tarde, Annabeth no contestaba al teléfono, y Calypso empezaba a impacientarse. Frank y Hazel estaban preocupados por si algo habría pasado. Se suponía que Percy había ido a por Annabeth a su casa. Y que deberían de estar allí. Pero claro, eso eran suposiciones. Annabeth era como una hermana para mí, y no podía soportar la idea de que le hubiera pasado algo. Si Jackson se había atrevido a hacerle algo...

-Dios, ¿donde pueden estar?

-Puede que estén los dos en casa de Percy dándose el lote, ¿no? -dije. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer bromas de todo? Ah, estaba en mi naturaleza de super guapo y perfecto. Es una de las muchas cosas que me hacen irresistible.

-Muy gracioso. -y aquí esta Frank, quien se enoja conmigo cada vez que hago algo. "Envidia" es lo que pienso. No todos pueden tener los abdominales supremos de Valdez.

-Esto es serio, Leo.

-Lo sé.

**Percy's POV**

Definitivamente, ella estaba loca. Y eso me gusta.

No esperaba, y menos de Annabeth, que cuando se lo dijera a una chica pasara eso. Primero, se abalanzó sobre mí. Si. Justo en la silla del Café. Y se lía a besarme como una posesa. Y llora. Y se ríe. Pero todo eso besándome. Y esa sensación me gustó. Me pregunto si mi madre se puso así cuando se lo dijo mi padre. Probablemente no, ella era demasiado delicada y vergonzosa, de lo cual Annabeth no era si lo uno ni lo otro. Al cabo de un rato paró de besarme, pero siguió sentada sobre mis piernas y con los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Después, dijo:

-Perdón.

Y puso sus manos de forma que le tapaban la cara. Se las quité, y vi sus ojos grises salpicados de rojo, de tanto llorar.

-Hey, ven, vivo a unas calles de aquí. Te daré un té y podrás usar mi baño.

Asintió. Se levantó, y yo después. Se agarró de mi brazo.

-Percy.

-¿Si?

-Si. -dijo, en un susurro.

Tarde un poco en pillar lo que me decía y, cuando lo hice, la más grande de mis sonrisas invadió mi cara.

Llegamos a mi casa, donde no había nadie. Le guié hasta el salón, donde ella se sentó en el sofá y yo le traje un té y galletitas.

-¿Quieres pasar tu primero a la ducha?

-No, ve tu si quieres, da igual. -me dijo, un poco más calmada. Asentí.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy se fue y al cabo de los minutos escuché el sonido del agua de la ducha caer. Vi unas cuantas fotos de Percy de pequeño. Era tan mono... Me levanté del sofá e, inconscientemente, mis pies me guiaron hasta el cuarto de Percy. Todo perfectamente ordenado, y la puerta de su armario entreabierta, desde la que pude ver una peculiar fotografía. Ahí estaba yo, el curso pasado, en aquella excursión que hicimos al museo de mitología. Parecía una fotografía que había sido tomada cuando yo no era consciente. "Asi que está verdaderamente enamorado de mí. Y desde hace tiempo". Mi corazón se ablandó, y tuve la firmeza de que había hecho bien. De que en verdad lo amaba. La ducha seguía sonando. La ducha.

Entré al baño sin hacer ruido. La ducha tenía una mampara translúcida y, gracias al sonido, él no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Me deshice de mi ropa y me solté el pelo. Tras respirar profundamente, abrí la mampara de la ducha y entré, encontrándome a un Percy sorprendido.


	7. Chapter 7

** Percy's POV**

Definitivamente, no me lo esperaba. Imagina, estas tan tranquilo en tu casa duchándote, con tu novia de hace diez minutos, supuestamente, en tu sofá. Nadie más en tu casa. Y, de repente, se abre la mampara y ves a tu novia entrando en la ducha. De locos. Definitivamente, de locos. Aunque bueno, la cosa fue a mejor. En nada que entró, solté un "Woah" que no debería de haber sonado tan alto. En fin, se veía mejor que la Venus de Milo. Ella me miró y se lió a besarme. Esta chica me tenía ganas, ah. Bajo el agua que caía, parecía la típica escena de las pelis en las que los protagonistas se besan bajo la lluvia. Bueno, quitando que estábamos sin ropa, y en la ducha, todo era igual. Apagó la ducha y, sobre mi boca, dijo un ligero: "Vamos fuera" seguido de algunos suspiros y gemidos. Fue complicado, el salir de la ducha, y coger las toallas más. Al final, seguíamos más mojados que secos, pero la guié hasta mi habitación, torpemente. Al cabo del tiempo (no sé cuanto) paramos, nos recostamos bajo las sábanas, ella apoyada en mi pecho, cuando empezó a sonrojarse y dijo:

-Oh, dios mío, Percy, lo siento tanto, no debería haberlo hecho, no sé ni en qué estaba pensando, si pudieras perdonarme...

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué? Si nos ponemos a echar la culpa a alguien, algo de ella sería para mí también. Yo no te he pedido que pararas tampoco.

-Percy, hace unas horas le regañaba a Thalia sobre cosas de este tema, y ahora... Percy, si quieres dejarme, yo lo respetaré, comprendo que estés enojado, ha sido muy desconsiderado por mi parte...

-Annabeth, para ya. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar siquiera que yo te voy a dejar? Pensaba que eras lista ¿sabes? Ni en un millón de años te dejaría, mi amor. Eres lo mejor que tengo. Tu eres como ninguna chica que haya conocido nunca, y soy consciente de que soy afortunado por tenerte aquí conmigo. Tu eres única, me haces sentir especial. Y te quiero por eso y por mucho más. Dios, párate a pensar, llevamos juntos desde hace poco más de una hora, y míranos. Madre mía, vamos demasiado deprisa, ¿no crees? A este paso, nos casaremos mañana.

La hice reir, y verla sonreir, aunque tuviera el pelo enmarañado y el brillo de labios algo corrido, me hizo verla como la persona más bella del mundo, sin exagerar.

-No me importaría casarme mañana, mientras sea contigo.

La cosa más bonita que me han dicho jamás. Definitivamente, estaba enamorado de ella. Loca, perdidamente enamorado de ella. Y la besé. Suavemente, en contraste conforme lo habíamos hecho antes. La escena hubiera sido la más bonita de todas, de no ser porque mi teléfono sonó. Me incorporé y descolgué, con la criatura más bella sobre mi pecho.

-¿Si?

-Tío, al fin contestas, llevo llamandote desde hace más de una hora. ¿Donde estás? -dijo la voz de Leo desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Uh, en mi casa. ¿Por qué?

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! Habíamos quedado hace más de una hora. Y, por si fuera poco, Annie no aparece tampoco. ¿Está, por casualidad, contigo, donde quiera que estés?

-Eh, si. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

Annabeth hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, señal de que no quería hablar.

-Me encantaría.

Le tendí el teléfono y me miró, algo enojada.

-¡Que!

-Hey Annie, ¿se puede saber donde narices estábais, y por que no contestas al teléfono?

-Si, estaba en casa de Percy, ¿algun problema?

-¿Y que haces ahí?

Me temía que fuera a contárselo.

-Verás listo, me he encontrado con él por la calle y, como tenía que ir a su casa a dejar unas bolsas de la compra, me he ofrecido, amablemente, a acompañarle. Y nos hemos entretenido porque de camino me he parado a mirar ropa, y luego hemos entrado a tiendas de libros y pelis. ¿Contento?

-Annie, entonces ¿vais a venir?

Dejó la respuesta colgada en el aire. Me miró, esperando una respuesta. Y pensé. Podíamos irnos, salir de paseo con los demás, divertirnos con ellos. O podíamos quedarnos.

-Ugh, claro que vamos. Dadnos media hora.

-¡¿Media hora?! Pero tu te crees que

Y ya no supimos que se creía, porque Annabeth cortó, sacó el edredón de mi cama, dejándome solo bajo la sábana. La miré.

-No me mires así.

-¿Así como?

-Solo con la manta.

-Ya te e visto antes. Y bien que te e visto.

-Ah, ¡cállate!

Y salió en busca de su ropa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth's POV**

Ya vestidos, Percy y yo salimos en busca de los demás, encontrándonos con un Leo algo enfadado.

-¡¿Donde estabais?!

-En casa de Percy.

-¿Haciendo que?

Esa pregunta me sorprendió.

-¿Acaso importa?

-Chicos -intervino Frank- calmaos, ¿eh?

-Si, hemos quedado para pasarlo bien, ¿vale Leo? -dijo Calypso, besando a Leo. Aunque el no parecia con muchas ganas de besar a nadie en ese momento.

-Tu y yo -dijo señalándome- ya hablaremos.

Asentí, sorprendida. Leo siempre me había tratado bien, y este cambio era raro. Aun así, continuamos con nuestro paseo y, asi de improviso justo cuando cada uno se disponía a irse a su casa, Percy me cogió la mano e hizo lo que yo en ese momento más temía. Lo dijo. La noticia cayó en todos con gran alegría y felicitaciones. A todos, excepto a Leo. Leo seguía bastante sombrío. Solo dijo:

-Bueno, como ya tienes novio, el te acompañará a tu casa en vez de yo.

Y fue entonces cuando todos se fueron, dejando a Percy y a mí en mitad de la calle. Sin decir palabra, me cogió la mano y nos fuimos en dirección a casa. Durante el camino, vi a Jason Grace, el chico nuevo, de la mano de una chica de pelo negro y tez blanquecina. Creo recordar que me la presentó como una tal Reyna. Nos paramos a saludarle y se ve que estaban algo bebidos, porque Jason no paraba de decir lo buena que era Reyna en la cama. Nos fuimos y le pregunté si el sabía lo que ocurría con Leo.

-Habrá tenido un mal día. -me contestó.

Pero yo sabía que lo que le pasaba era más profundo que un mal día. Nos despedimos durante unos 20 minutos, respirando entre beso y beso y diciendo palabras dulces uno al oído del otro. Yo sabía la ruta que cogía Leo por las mañanas para ir al instituto, asi que salí antes de mi casa para encontrarlo antes por el camino. Y asi fue. Corrí hacia el y le pregunté, pero lo unico que obtuve por respuesta fue un "Nada" seco. Seguí cansineándolo hasta que me miro a los ojos y me dijo:

-¿Quieres saber lo que pasa? Pues yo te lo dire. Percy Jackson no trata bien a las chicas con las que sale. ¿Crees que eres la primera? Tu eres una chica guapa e inocente, y ademas eres lista, lo cual le beneficia. Te esta usando, y cuando se harte de ti o vea otra que le interese más te dejará.

-El no es asi.

-Si que lo es. ¿Desde cuando lo conoces? Yo llevo tres años jugando en el mismo equipo de futbol que el, y se como es...

-No hables asi de Percy.

- ...Solo te va a usar para presumir de ti, besarte, llevarte a la cama, y puede que incluso para las tareas del instituto. No deberias estar con el. Ahora mismo, calculo que aparte de contigo, estará haciendo promesas con otras chicas. No debes fiarte. Sus encantos esconden a un Percy depravado. Un Percy que no se merece estar con nadie y menos contigo. Es un aprovechado y un...

No supe que más era Percy porque, con lágrimas en los ojos, le pegué un bofetón.

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO HABLES ASI DE PERCY! ¿Te has parado a pensar que, puede, que yo le quiera y que el me quiera? ¿Por que se tiene que estar aprovechando de mi? Tu no sabes nada. Te crees que lo sabes todo sobre los demás, pero no sabes ¡NADA! ¿Te enteras? Leo, te tenía como a un hermano, pero ya veo que no eres más que una sucia rata. Dejame en paz, y no te metas en lo que a mi concierne.

Me fui de allí en dirección al instituto, y fui hacia la zona del parking, en el lugar donde Percy siempre aparcaba la moto, y lo esperé. Para cuando llegó Percy, yo ya no tenía apenas lágrimas en la cara, pero no se como, se dió cuenta. Me preguntó que me pasaba, y yo le contesté, mintiendole, que había reñido con mi padre. No le convenció mucho, pero lo dejó estar.

Resultó que las noticias volaban en el instituto más rápidos que águilas, y todo el mundo que nos veía nos preguntaba que tal estábamos. En clase evité el mirar a Leo. No podía mirarle a la cara después de todo lo que había dicho sobre Percy.


End file.
